Anna Correa (Video Game)
Anna Correa is an original character who appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. She is only seen on two tapes in "Around Every Corner". Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Anna's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she may have lived in Savannah, Georgia. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 After the outbreak began, Anna Correa joined the Crawford community under the leadership of Crawford Oberson. At some point during her time in the community, Anna became pregnant. "Around Every Corner" The first tape Lee Everett, Christa and Vernon watch in Crawford's medical room (to see if they can find the code to the locked safe) reveals Anna's story: after an examination by Dr. Logan, it was determined that she was pregnant. At first he told her that she couldn't live in Crawford while pregnant, and gave her time to digest the fact that he had to perform an abortion on her per Crawford's rules. The tape didn't depict Logan opening the safe, so Lee had to find another tape. After Lee retrieves the second tape from Logan's zombified body, it is watched, and it reveals that she came back later and pleaded with him to help her keep the baby. Logan tells her that she could keep the child if she left Crawford. She pleaded that Dr Logan cover the pregnancy's evidence for her; out of a fear that Crawford would punish him, Logan refused. Out of desperation, she stabbed his stomach with a syringe, stole his gun and fled the room as she began gunning down random people in Crawford. The tape then ended. Anna and her unborn child's fate is currently unknown. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Anna has killed: *Logan (Alive) *Crawford Oberson (Indirectly Caused, Alive) *Jeff (Indirectly Caused, Alive) *Numerous unnamed Crawford residents (Indirectly Caused and Direct) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Dr. Logan Anna did not seem to despise the doctor before he demanded Anna make her decision. She pleaded with him to conceal her pregnancy's evidence; his refusal was enough to drive Anna to stabbing him. Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"Around Every Corner" Trivia * Anna is one of the four confirmed pregnant women in the Video Game, the others being Christa, Rebecca and Jane. *Anna, however, is the first woman confirmed to be pregnant, whereas Christa's pregnancy was not revealed until "No Time Left". *It is unknown what happened to Anna's baby after she left Crawford. *Anna uses Christa's character model. **Anna also shares the same character model to one of the bodies at the river in "All That Remains". **They also share the same voice actor, Mara Junot. *Anna is the second character Mara Junot has voiced, the first being Christa. *Anna originally had a bigger role along with Logan. She was originally going to be helped by Logan, as he tried to help her escape, but he was killed in the process, presumably by Crawford Oberson. **They have the exact opposite type of relationship with each other in "Around Every Corner", changing from positive to negative. es:Anna_Correa_(videojuego) Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Savannah Category:Unknown Category:NPC Category:Crawford